The White Dragon, The Crimson Flash and The Great Titan
by We Are The Final Shadow
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Jun Hujiri, Sasuke Uchiha. Names synonymous with legacy. Heroes. This is how their story begins. Each of them have their path to walk and they must walk along it without turning back. Destiny is not something to run from. Can they become who they must? Only time shall tell us this. Rating to be safe.


Welcome one and all to the beginning of this story. It's been a while since I actually committed myself to writing something, but I missed this fandom and thought I'd try again. I'm determined to finish the story this time, no matter what. Consider this my return. I'll stop talking so we can get into it though. Also please keep an eye out for the note at the end of the chapter

_I am The Shadow _

_You are The Bringer of The End _

_Together We Are The Final Shadow. _

CHAPTER ONE: In the Beginning

"Alright," a young man said excitedly. He was adjusting the collar of his shirt as he looked in the mirror, making sure that he was presentable for the day ahead.

"Today's finally the day, the day I officially become a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves!"

"Jun, are you almost ready up there?"

Hearing his mother's voice calling up to him from the lower levels of the house, Jun poked his head out of the bathroom door and shouted back, "Yeah, mom, just about ready!"

Jun pushed his way out of the bathroom and into a hallway comprised entirely of wooden structure. This was right from the floor, to the walls and ceiling as well. Lining the walls were photos of various pictures, a good portion of which featured the young man now revealed to be named Jun. He approached the stairs and then descended into the bottom hallway, an area much like the upstairs portion he'd just left but noticeably this setting was more formal and lacked the photographs that lined the walls of the upper level.

"There you are!"

A woman with darkened blond hair rushed over to him and suddenly ruffled his hair, "The day my baby boy becomes a ninja is finally here, I'm so proud! He's busy with a mission today, but I know your father is very proud of you as well, Jun!"

A splattering of crimson broke out on the boy's face, but he was all smiles and ended up with his eyes closed in happiness.

"Breakfast, sweetheart?"

"Yeah mom, thanks."

"Come on, then."

Jun gently lowered his hands into the pockets of his jacket, humming a tune softly whilst he followed his mother into the kitchen. He wasn't sure how much he was going to be able to eat, Jun could already feel his heart pounding in his chest from all the excitement and was worried he may explode if he added his mom's cooking to that feeling of excitement and happiness. Jun took a seat at the table and looked up just in time to see a plate of noodle soup being placed in front of him.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome, Jun. I have to head to a clan meeting to represent your father as he's away on a mission right now. Good luck today!"

Jun hadn't even been able to do more than wave goodbye before his mother was rushing out the front door. From what he could piece together of the situation, she already seemed to be running late and the way the door was slammed on the way out definitely reinforced that idea. Soon enough though, Jun's focus was immediately recaptured by today and even as he devoured the soup in front of him, there was a large grin on the young man's face.

Today was going to be special, he could feel it in his bones.

[_Scene Change - Apartment 312 - Konohagakure Apartment's Complex] _

"Dattebayo! Ya know, today's the day! Naruto Uzumaki, on his way to becoming the greatest Hokage who ever lived, believe it! My ninja journey under a sensei starts today! This is where everything starts to change and I get people to respect me!"

Naruto's speech was interrupted by a loud growling sound tearing through the boy's body. His hand immediately went to his stomach and he released a soft groan.

"Well, you can't be respected on an empty stomach, I'd better stop by Old Man Ichiraku's before heading off to the academy, Ramen is the best way to begin the day!"

Naruto collected his orange jumpsuit's top half which was currently hanging around his waist and pulled it up, slipping his arms into the sleeves and then he promptly zipped up the front of the jump-suit. The young blond could barely contain the excitement he felt to finally have passed the Academy after three tries. Sure the way he'd completed his time had been unorthodox, but as Naruto thought to himself, what'd really been normal about him compared to other kids. Other kids had families that loved them, they didn't have the villagers hating him for something he couldn't even control. Though, Naruto thought softly, it wasn't all bad. He had Jiji and Iruka-sensei.

A sudden rush of worry welled up inside Naruto and he paled, _What if his team refused to cooperate with him because of what he was? Not many parents would want their kids on the same genin-squad as 'the demon brat.' _

Pushing the darkened thoughts out of his head, Naruto collected his things and jumped out the window of his apartment, soaring down to the ground below. His foot collided with the ground and Naruto used the force from the impact to create momentum, shifting into a run with comfortable ease and within a couple of moments, he was sprinting off through the village in pursuit of his favorite food.

Naruto darted up along the street, and out onto the main street of his home village. Spotting Ichiraku Ramen almost immediately, Naruto made a beeline for it, ignoring everything that he passed by. Naruto was so absorbed by the thought of eating his favorite food once again, that he didn't pay much attention to all the shops and things he was passing on the main street of the hidden leaf. Though, it made sense for him to pay no mind to it because even if he did, the likelihood of him being allowed in those shops was very slim. Naruto entered the ramen stand and took his usual seat, shooting a big grin at the two behind the counter.

"Two bowls of miso pork, old man!"

"Coming right up, Naruto!"

[_Scene Change - Uchiha Compound] _

It would all begin for him today. The journey he would take in order to become strong enough to find his brother and repay him for the lives of their clan. Flicking a strand of his thick charcoal hair from his eyes, Sasuke turned away from his home and began the long walk to the academy.

'_What an awful waste of time, I know more than most of these half-wits will in their entire lives. Well, sooner I get this over with the better. The Academy is only a footnote in the tale of my revenge!' _

Ignoring the rustling of the trees around him from the light breeze, Sasuke left his hands dug into his pockets as he pushed on through the forest in front of what remained of the Uchiha compound his eyes dead set forward.

"_Big brother? W...what's going on here? T...they're all gone...WHAT DID YOU DO!?" _

'_I had to do it, Sasuke, to stamp out weakness. The clan was growing weaker by the generation and it even extends to you, you're not worth killing."_

A low sneer dropped from Sasuke's lips, then he continued on through the path toward the village. One day, one day he would make Itachi pay for _everything_ he'd done.

A short walk later, Sasuke was approaching the main gate of the Konoha Village, yet still hadn't had his facial expression nor his mood change to any extent. His eyes rolled as loud voices from the village ahead reached his ears but continued to press on toward the gate anyway.

[_Scene Change - Konoha's Shinobi Academy!] _

"Alright, everyone, please settle down. Welcome to the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy! Here we shall teach you everything you need to know in order to best prepare you for your future as Ninja of this village. I am Iruka Umino and I shall be your instructor for the duration of your time here at the academy. Our first lesson is going to cover the basics of what you can expect from life as a Ninja of the village. Now to start this off, let's talk about the village itself."

Naruto's gaze shifted from the window back to Iruka-Sensei, his eyes following the hand moving across the board as he drew diagrams of several emblems that Naruto hadn't quite seen before. The way that his new instructor seemed to be intently focused on making sure that each design was displayed to perfection did allude to their importance though.

Iruka spoke as he drew the symbols, giving a name to each one, this would also have a little comprehension dawning on the less-versed students faces, "Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Hujiri, Izunuka, Nara, Uchiha, Yamanaka. Is there anyone who can tell me the significance of these words and the symbols that go along with them?"

Iruka's eyes swept across the classroom and immediately he pointed to the only raised hand in the air, "Yes?"

"They are the ninja clans of our village."

"Excellent answer, yes they are. The clans form the basis of the first ninja to inhabit Konoha, there lines have produced many powerful and famous shinobi over the years such as Naoki Uchiha the lone tigress from the Uchiha Clan, she is most famous for stopping an entire invasion force with only her two teammates. Not to mention of course Madara Uchiha who helped to found this village alongside the first Hokage Hashirama Senju. Speaking of which, can anybody tell me why the Senju Clan is not on this list?"

"...because you wanted to focus on clans still active in the village?"

"Well done, Tenten, yes, The Senju clan has been lost for a couple of generations now and though we believe there may be a few survivors here and there it is not a technically active clan anymore, so it was decided to move most of the Senju teaching to the history section of your time here rather than the basics of life as a Konoha Nin."

While Iruka paused to catch his breath, the chunin instructor of the Academy decided to look around to get a better gauge of his new students. In the front row, he could see Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Akane Yoshimura and Shino Aburame raptly paying attention to everything he'd been saying. Behind them was Sasuke Uchia sat with his hands behind his head whilst he boredly gazed out the window. Of course, on either side of him were the Pinkette, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka...who, Iruka thought he could see hearts floating out of their eyes at the sight of their supposed crush. On the far end of that table was Hinata Hyuga, Namika Hada and Kiba Inuzuka, along with Choji Akimichi who all had their notepads out and were taking notes already, well Hinata and Namika were, but Choji just seemed more interested in eating and Kiba more interested in his pup, Akamaru.

Most interesting of all was the back row, comprised of Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Jun Hujiri. Naruto and Jun were much like those who'd been in the first row but Shikamaru on the other hand was muttering under his breath, clearly trying to keep himself from taking a nap against the desk in front of him.

"Very well, we shall continue. The Hyuuga have produced such as Hiashi Hyuga, a legendary Jonin before the injury he received during a crucial mission forced him into retirement. The Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi have produced countless generations of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and has become well-renowned throughout several lands because of their skills and finally, one who may not be as familiar to most of you, Takeru Hujiri, The Legendary Twin Dragon, famous for several missions, most known, however, for his unique Jutsu, The Twin Dragon Lance. Now, though these people have many accolades to their name and, even some of the clans that have produced famous Nin that I haven't mentioned have incredible accolades. The one thing thay is unanimous with all these clans is that they all had something to do with the founding of the village, all except _one. _Can anybody tell me who that clan was?"

Though a majority of the class didn't even twich, Jun's hand tentatively rose into the air.

"Yes, Jun?"

"My clan, The Hujiri."

"That's right, the Hujiri were introduced to the leaf a few years later after a cloud Ninja by the name of Akugate Hujiri married a woman born from the leave did that clan begin. However, they chose to reside in the Leaf for reasons that not many today know. I think it may be something even your classmate does not know."

Jun nodded in silence as a response to Iruka's comment, indicating that he, indeed, was clueless to the reasoning behind his ancestors choosing the Leaf over the Cloud village. Some in the clan alluded it to being something about a better opportunity for them but it was never mentioned otherwise and even if it was mentioned, the subject would always be quickly shifted onto anything else as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me, Iruka-Sensei?"

Iruka looked at the red-haired girl, Akane and nodded his head once to the raised hand, "Yes, Akane, what was it?"

"How are the clans important to us who are not part of one, aside from respecting the villages traditions and things which should be also taken to History, correct?"

Iruka smiled, it was a good question, but it was still important for everyone to know, even the non-clan kids and this would be his excuse to explain why and open up to further information for them.

"Though, to most of you it won't mean much because a good deal of you aren't form clan backgrounds this year it is important to know that this village, while predominantly inhabited by civilians nowadays is still a Ninja Village and clans form the basis of any ninja village. Clans are often part of the councils that make decisions and support the Hokage in making dure the village is running according to the law.

_Unfortunately Lord Third seems to have given to much power to the Civilian Council… far more tha Iruka felt he should have. But as it was not his place to say anything on that front, he was forced to keep his mouth shut here. _

Now, Iruka generally wasn't a fierce person but he felt that his hatred of the civilian council was more than acceptable because of all the disgraceful things they'd done since their inception. Not to mention how they all seemed to turn a blind eye whenever the villagers went after an innocent child! No, he couldn't let the students see the shift in him. Them seeing such anger from him wouldn't be a good sign of things to come especially since this was only the first day. Now, all he needed to do was make sure that Naruto got the same chance that everyone else did, screw what anyone else thought.

A hand in the air interrupted Iruka and he turned his head to the direction of the raised hand,

"Yes, Naruto?

"If that's the case then why was the civilian council formed?"

_Had the kid just read his mind or something!? He was surprised Naruto had paid attention to anything outside of class to even know there was a civilian council. _

"That is a good question Naruto."

"Surprised the dobe thought of it," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I bet you'd already thought of it too, right Sasuke?" Sakura asked softly, fluttering her eyelashes at the last Uchiha. However, Uchiha in question's gaze was turned onto the back row, watching Naruto intently. Much like Sasuke, Jun also watched Naruto with mild interest, a small smile forming across his lips. He was glad that the guy had some hidden tricks up his sleeve.

"The civilian council was originally formed so that the civilian portion of the villagers felt they were being represented in the Hokage's decisions rather than it being primarily a Ninja who dictated the way they lived their lives. Of course, The Hokage still has the final say over any matters but the council makes sure that everyone's voices are heard."

_Sometimes too much. _

"Alright, let's continue on with the lesson,

[_Scene Change - Konohagakure's Shinobi Academy ] _

"_And that will bring us to the end of our day, don't forget what you learned as it is the _

_fundamental of what makes up the base of our society." _

Once the students had departed from the room, Iruka was met with a strange look from the

Sandaime Hokage who'd just sunshined into the room.

"Why teach them Etiquette on the first day?"

"Because I'd rather start them off boring and get more practical rather than the other way round

once they see how enjoyable practical can be."

"Not willing to crush spirits yet, huh?"

"Not quite yet, that'll start soon enough though, Hokage-Sama."

End Chapter One

I apologize for the short and mostly filler chapter but this was mainly leaned toward starting to get used to writing this fandom again. So, anyway, this story will mainly center around three times

Naruto's Team, Sasuke's Team and Jun's Team. Jun's team has already been decided along with the Sensei for it but the other two teams are something I'm going to leave with you guys. I've tried at least three versions of each team but cannot decide so...this is where I say send help please! As always, flames will be ignored and when I eventually decide on a ship those trolls who post guest comments crying that I didn't select their ship will have their comments deleted. **I don't care about your ship war. **_**Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that!**_

Next up: The Practical Lessons Begin!


End file.
